Over the recent years, wireless network technology include the wireless LAN technique WiFi that is based on the 802.11 standard, the Bluetooth system that is based on the 802.15 standard, the Femto technique that is directed to indoor applications and derived from the mobile communication system, etc.
The 802.11-based WiFi technique is currently the most widely used wireless network transmission technology. It is principally applied to wireless local area network environment, application scenarios with room predominate, may also be applied to an outdoor environment. 802.11 system evolves into 802.11a and 802.11g based on OFDM technology form initial 802.11b CDMA-based transmission mechanism. Although, in the latest IEEE 802.11n-2009 standard, enabling 802.11n physical peak rate attainable 600 Mbps by introducing multi-antenna (MIMO) technology, but typically MAC (Media Access Control) layer throughput only reaches to the maximum of 300 Mbps. So for conventional WLAN systems, MAC layer design of a single-user access network based on CSMA/CA (Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance) is bottleneck of network performance. Thus, although existing Wi-Fi techniques provide user with cheap access way to some degree, but is hard to accommodate current and future rapid development of high rate multimedia traffic demands.
Femto technique based on 3GPP standard is a kind of new technology for indoor coverage evolved from mobile communication system, Femto technique based on 3G system employs CDMA transmission scheme, LTE or WiMAX system-oriented Femto techniques employ OFDM transmission scheme. This multiple access mechanism by time, frequency, codeword allocated for different users mutually orthogonal access resource contention, it is substantially different from competition-based CSMA/CA access. However Femto techniques derive from mobile communication system oriented 3G/LTE/WiMAX system. Since 3G/LTE/WiMAX system primarily apply to wide area coverage mobile communication scenario, system characteristics for short-range wireless communication scenario is not optimized. Meanwhile, strict requirement of synchronization in complicated upper layer protocol design and PHY layer based 3G/LTE/WiMAX, Results in equipment cost cannot be cheap as 802.11, that is also main reason why Femto technique have not been widely used at present.
With increasingly rapid development of multimedia service application requirements, in order to meet demand for wireless communication, there is a need to present a more suitable implementation.